The Second Savior of Sinnoh: A Brief History of the Trainer named Jess
by Raven's secret-keeper
Summary: Companion biography to A Work of Magic. Professor H. T. Willow guides those curious enough to learn about which makings of a hero fell into the play of Jess's life. Willow would like me to remind you, though: It's not the history that makes a hero, it's the heart. A Work of Magic will one day bring these miracles to light.


Ah, hello! I see you've stumbled upon just enough curiosity to read about the Second Sinnoh Savior, Jess. She has her own story - but she also has a past too, you know.

Oh, me? Professor H. T. Willow. Don't mind my presence, I'm simply here to guide you through this simple summary.

Now, if you will, turn your minds to the wonderful world of Pokemon. Consider one of two scenarios:**  
**

You've heard of our heroine, you've considered her companions, and you've read the earliest chapters of her life. Current chronologies are incomplete, of course. But new records are always being discovered, and you find yourself wondering what more there is to find.

Or, you're a random trainer, a reader, a passerby on the information highway, who just so happened to find this little catalog of information regarding a fellow Random Trainer. But I hope you're not here to battle. (It is rather hard to make eye-contact over a Text File, after all.)

Then why are you here, you ask? Why did I bring you?

Care to learn?

Read on.

* * *

_Let's begin with the basics.  
_

**Name: **Jess (No last name known; if she had one at any point, she discarded it.)

**Gender: **Female

**Position in Pokemonic Society:  
**Trainer / aspiring Breeder  
(For now. Eventually a coordinator, and even further down the line she'll become a trainer/breeder.)

**Affiliation: **N/A _(Certainly not with Team Galactic, if history heralds any truth.)_

**Age: **Currently, about 14 or 15 years old.

**Height:** 5'4"

**Weight:** 125, perhaps? Average, it's really anyone's guess; just a little on the thin side.

**Appearance:** Nothing about Jess looks spectacular, and she likes it that way. Her long blonde hair falls down her back almost always; her dyed-black bangs always frame her face (unless they're moved by either Murkrow or the wind); and her eyes are blue - or green - or slightly grey. Depends on her mood. Typically she wears dark and vaguely elegant clothing (sometimes of her own design), but give her a contest notice and she'll do all she can to match the style of her dark, choral, and beauty-aimed coordination. It all contrasts sharply to her pale skin. She's neither so pale that she looks lifeless or white as porcelain, but her skin alone makes it obvious that she prefers the moonlight and shade of Eterna Forest to the sunny skies of Celestic. It's even further highlighted by the distant, almost dreamy look in her eyes, and she carries herself as if any step could be the one that leads her to another world entirely. (Being a ghost trainer and aptly so, she's very connected to the spirit world. Who knows, it could happen.)

She accessorizes minimally. And she needs a special occasion to accessorize at all. For gatherings or celebrations she throws for her Pokémon, decorations like flower petals and an aquamarine ring adorn her fingers and neck; during a contest, she always, _always _wears the Dusk Stone that she plans to use to evolve little Willow _(I can't flatter myself and claim that the baby Misdreavus was named after me; it's just a happy coincidence)_. That stone is currently fashioned into a necklace. Every once in awhile a patch of herbal powder might land on her dress or berry juice might stain her fingers. Usually she can be seen with her Murkrow on one shoulder, the Pidgeotto on the other, and Mistress and Missie (you'll 'meet' them soon) hover close by. Ninetails typically sits/walks/trots calmly at her heel.

**Pokemon Types: **Mainly Ghost, but she's also quite fond of Flying.

**History**

Summarizing thirteen years of living and learning is never easy, but I'll do the best I can. Jess's childhood began like any other, with a father, a mother, and a younger sister. Jess's dad took in hurt or abandoned Pokémon and nursed them back to health, watching over them until they were either claimed or adopted. Naturally she grew up in an atmosphere of healing and bittersweet departure. But not everything in her life ended in triumph. When Jess was less than school-age, her parents slipped down that slippery slope that began with heated debates and ended with divorce. Jess took it better than most kids, and after any uncertain time her father met a woman, remarried, and their family expanded with the new wife's two children coming in - and soon shrank when Jess's little not-stepsister followed a stray Beautifly and wandered off. She was never found.

Jess reacted appropriately: mourning and confusion, a brief period of anger at the world, and then she resigned herself to quiet acceptance. After that event altered her family life, her parents recognized the loneliness - Jess had just lost her only lifelong friend, after all. And their plan to mend it would change Jess's life forever. Christmas morning brought a huge smile to Jess's face: because inside that final adorned box was a tiny Vulpix. Jess's first Pokemon soon became her closest friend, between meandering the forest near our home and exploring the abandoned mansion across the street by twilight and their whispered conversations deep into the night, with only the moon as their witness. Many adventures and a few years later (along with a Glameow added to the household family), Jess was presented with a Fire Stone and able to witness the wonder of evolution firsthand. Her Vulpix was evermore known as Ninetails.

Then came the most fateful day of her twelve-year-long life. Jess was spending some free time on the couch, finished with her studies and reading with Ninetails at her feet. But then a small noise tickled her ears: the sweetest, most intriguing sound she had ever heard. Jess peeked over the page and the screen of her brother's video game caught her eye: there she saw the cutest, most curious-looking creature she had ever seen. That little ghost named Misdreavus. Her heart melted like a summer snowman and five minutes later she was on the computer doing extensive research to learn everything there was to know about it. She soon found out that its evolved form was an alleged symbol of bad luck – and she began feeling deep sympathy for both and wanted to get to know them – up close and personal. She wanted to TRAIN them! It took about six months of mental preparation and another six to convince her over-protective parents that she was ready to live on her own, but eventually they allowed the thirteen-year-old to embark on her very own Pokémon journey.

_~*And now we should introduce an integral aspect of any trainer's life:_

Jess's Pokémon!

I used their personalities to describe their _actual personalities,_ not the Natures prescribed by The List, because the descriptive words that other professors choose don't really match the strength/weakness of her team AND their actual personalities at the same time.

**Mistress**  
Species: Mismagius  
Type(s): Ghost  
Gender: Female  
Current Moveset: Psywave, Growl (This Mismagius has serious issues with Ghost-type moves for awhile; it's part of her character, Jess claims.)  
Future moveset: Shadow Ball, Lucky Chant, Psybeam, Pain Split  
Ability: Levitate  
Personality: Mischievous, quiet, and extremely wary of humans, but extremely loyal and protective to those she cares about.

**Missie**  
Species: Misdreavus  
Type(s): Ghost  
Gender: Female  
Current Moveset: Growl, Psywave, Spite, Astonish  
Future moveset: Shadow Ball, Perish Song, Psybeam, Confuse Ray  
Ability: Levitate  
Holding Item: Oran berry  
Personality: Shy and friendly. Doesn't just enjoy the company of others, but THRIVES in it.

**Excalibur**  
Species: Pidgeotto  
Type(s): Normal, Flying  
Gender: Male  
Current Moveset: Tackle, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind  
Future Moveset: Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Roost, Fly  
Ability: Keen Sight  
Holding Item: Wacan berry  
Personality: Very observant and quick to notice things. Also very quick to react when the solution is obvious. (Otherwise, he hesitates.)

**Murky**  
Species: Murkrow  
Type(s): Dark, Flying  
Gender: Male  
Current Moveset: Pursuit, Wing Attack, Astonish, Peck  
Future Moveset: Feint Attack, Fly, Taunt, Mean Look  
Ability: Insomnia  
Holding Item: Oran berry (Always. Murky loves oran berries.)  
Personality: Slick, boisterous, and proud. He's quick to indignated anger and he likes to play the alpha-bird – but compare him to a Honchkrow and you'll regret it.

**Ninetails**  
Type(s): Fire  
Gender: Male  
Current Moveset: Confuse Ray, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Roar  
Future Moveset: Confuse Ray, Quick Attack, Roar, Fire Blast  
Ability: Flash Fire  
Holding Item: Passho Berry  
Personality: The sage listener of the Pokémon here. He's Jess's closest companion, very easy-going, and extremely loyal. Since he and Jess grew up together, it's no wonder their personalities mirror…

_The Pokémon occupying this final slot changes with Jess's every quest.  
Holding Item: Lum berry all around._

Currently she doesn't have a sixth Pokémon to train. For future reference: her sixth companion depends on if she's out to train, relax, or find good breeding candidates. If training, it's usually a bred Pokémon (Murkrow or Misdreavus). If relaxing, she only carries her five closest companions (the five listed here), and maybe a baby if it's young enough to still need its parent for guidance. She might even have one of her little siblings' Pokémon because they know she's a good strategic trainer, and sometimes it's good for the Pokémon to get out of the house. (Her remaining sibling's aren't old enough to go out on their own yet, after all. …well, that sister she thought she lost is actually still out there somewhere, plenty old enough and obsessing over empty Pokéballs with a Croagunk at her side, but Jess doesn't know that.)

Jess never returns those Pokémon without a quick rundown of what and why she chose to do when training those ones; she wants to make sure her brother and sister understand the Pokémon at least half as well as she does. Not that she'd ever reveal her ghost-training secret! Mistress would kill her. (Or at least induce a few good nightmares.)

…I tell you, full character bios could be written for the Pokémon alone.

...ah, and I forgot to mention that Jess is from Celestic Town in the Sinnoh region. She could wander Eterna Forest for weeks and feel contented and never be lost, but bring her to Black City and she'd end up completely disoriented.

I find myself intrigued by this trainer - she claims to disdain battling, and avoids fame like the Pokérus. Yet she always manages to find herself and her Pokémon in trouble... On one adventure, they even wandered into enough trouble to save the entire world.

* * *

_To follow the adventures of Jess and her team, her friends, and her family, please feel free to read the records entitled A Work of Magic!_

(Caution dictates that we mention: published biographies by an online chronicler named RavensHiddenSoul are created by the same author and no copyright infringement or plagiarism has occurred.)_  
_

_Thank you for your time, and I hope you've enjoyed this venture into a little-known corner of the Pokemon world!  
_


End file.
